


Isolated.

by ImWithCrazy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, bluh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 11:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImWithCrazy/pseuds/ImWithCrazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Idk man I wrote something in class about Dirk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Isolated.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tobirion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobirion/gifts).



Isolation, It does things to a guy. Trapped alone, the last one left, at least thats what I thought. Turns out theres another. Imagine my surprise when I received a message timestamped with my current date.  
Roxy, she said her name was, a bouncy blonde full of energy and just as excited to talk to someone as I. We had a lot in common I'd found out, both lost our guardians together, both desperately clinging onto to a vice to stay relatively sane. She describes what her surroundings are like, and I describe mine. Her lush green trees contrast my grey sea and we drabble on about the pros and cons of life. Its nice to have someone to talk to, someone who understands.  
She's the only one who understands.  
Heck, she's the only one at all.

I've always found it ironic that people used to fantasize about a mythical land called Atlantis, a sunken city hidden beneath the waves. Pff, if only they had know their whole world would become this twisted fantasy. It makes me just a little bitter to think about. Would it just have been better we died too? Better than sitting around and aging to death while our minds slip away? We're the last ones left. There is no hope.

Austin, Atlantis; Population, 1.


End file.
